


Sucks

by FrancisSucks



Series: HARDcore [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancisSucks/pseuds/FrancisSucks
Summary: Nines snaps, Gavin pays for it.





	Sucks

Gavin didn’t intend to be sucking cock that evening. Of course, he didn’t intend a lot of things. He didn’t intend that he’d be paired with some hot shot android partner, he didn’t intend for that partnership to be the death of him, and last, he didn’t intend to crave that feeling on death just a little less than he craved the feeling of a cock in his ass. But there he was, sucking nonetheless. 

Gavin wasn’t a faggot. At least, that’s what he told himself while he got into his knees and started to make the tall, blue eyed man standing above him fall apart. But he also thought he hated androids, and of course that turned out to be farse. He had never wanted to get fucked by a guy or fuck a guy, even when he got a few unplanned hard ons to previous male influences in his life. But only a few, right? Okay it was more than a few, and to be completely honest, it was a damn lot less when it came to women. I mean don’t get me wrong, pleasure is pleasure, and it’s not as if he didn’t cum when he was fucking girls. But was he thinking about guys when he was doing it? 

Okay maybe Gavin was a faggot. 

A harsh tug of his short, ruffled hair pushed his down farther on the cock. He growled, but opened his mouth wider to accommodate the thickness. It’s not like he hadn’t seen dicks before. When pissing in the urinals he would notice the guy beside him- not that it made him hard, or not that he did anything more than look at it and look away. In a way cocks seemed unnatural. Some discolored, others bended, some disgusting. But the androids cock wasn’t like that. It wasn’t even like a dildo, no, this was a different thing all together. It looked sleek, clean, and hard- like plastic. But when he touched it the fake skin would fade away, revealing a black, shiny chassis that he wrapped his mouth around. It didn’t feel like skin, but it wasn’t as horrifyingly hard as he had first imagined. Like any other cock the weight sat in his mouth, pressing against his tongue. It wasn’t perfect. It was slightly bended and cold, but in a way that made it more human. A different level of weird. 

He could feel the robot start to thrust into his mouth, seeking out his own pleasure, no regard for Gavin’s breathing ability. He felt like he was suffocating, and in a way that excited him. And his partner knew that. God. Fucking. Damnit. The way his dick was rock hard against his jeans, leaking, straining- it wasn’t hard to tell that Gavin wasn’t liking it rough, especially for android detective. And not any android detective, the newest brand. RK900, Cyberlife’s self proclaimed flower in a pot of piss. He hated androids before, but this one took the damn cake. Two weeks ago he had shown up next to Gavin’s desk in the bullpen, claiming to be his partner. Of course Gavin would go running to Fowler, slamming his hands against his desk and yelling at him till he was a word away from getting suspended without pay for a week. It was bullshit. He had always done his job fine by himself. He could interrogate any perp without a partner, get all the answers he needed. And with his proficiency for fist fighting it wasn’t hard getting the criminal in the first place. Detective work wasn’t really his thing, but he had been promoted to it a year or two ago because the group of sissy cops needed a guy who wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty on their team. But now here he was, paired up with some metal sex toy claiming to be a police android. But he wouldn’t lie, they worked well together. the robot would do the boring shit and Gavin could be there for the bust. But that didn’t mean he hated him any less. So he would take to doing immature things to the android. Calling him names, roughing him up, spitting on his shoes. And the way the robot reacting (or more, the way the robot didn’t react to him in anyway) edged him on more. It was only a couple days ago when Gavin actually noticed that the android even cared. They were clearing out an red ice ring when his partner got hold of an android. Now a couple of hours before this all went down, Gavin had grabbed a sharpie from his drawer and walked over to the robot. He often ‘slept’ (standing with his eyes closed and body still) around the Detroit Police Department. Gavin drew a cock on his forehead, and retreated back to his workspace before he could wake up. When he did wake up he immediately went to wash it off while Gavin held back laughs behind him, along with a couple more coworkers. And Gavin had assumed that he had no idea that he was the culprit. But now as the police robot held to screaming android in his vice of a hand, it was obvious that he had figured it out. He was holding up by the neck, and made eye contact with Gavin. It was struggling, begging for it’s life, but the droid obviously didn’t give a flying fuck. And with one strong hand on it’s throat, and the other on the top of it’s head, he made a single twisting motion with it wrist and ripped it clean off, not for a second looking away from Gavin with that deadpan stare of his. Those cold, blue eyes, burning into his skin. It was a threat, and he knew it. 

I’m not sure what exact remark or snide look broke him, but we were both working the night shift when the whole ‘cock sucking incident’ started. The last of the officers had left the bullpen, and I was getting close to going home myself.

“You going to drink all that shit yourself?” 

That’s what he had said to roboman sitting a desk down from him as he was slurping down a bright blue packet of thirium. He simply turned to look at Gavin, giving him the same stare he always did, still sucking the packet. Once it was finished he simply put it down on his desk and walked closer to his. He lifted my head, propping his feet up of the desk, about to say some scaving remark, when he gripped the back of his chair and yanked it out from under him, tossing him on the floor. I landed hard, breath knocked out of him. For a second the android just looked down on Gavin, towering over him. I stutterd to say something, but before I could think of any words he barked on order to the man.

“Suck.” 

Gavin felt a chill run down his spine. He tried to scramble to feet, but the robot had planted a firm foot on his chest, preventing him from standing. After a few seconds Gavin stayed still. He had realized that the android was probably enjoying seeing him struggle, and he didn’t want to give him the pleasure. He removed his foot in a single motion. As soon as Gavin was free he surged upwards, trying to clamor to his feet. But a hand caught his hair, yanking him back down. It made him drool, but he didn’t want to admit that. He didn’t want to stop fighting. But the longer he was on his knees, the more and more the obvious bulge in his pants became appealing, and he finally gave it, hungerily unzipping his zipper and starting to let his lips wander. 

And this is where we get caught up to the present. The android keeps his head steady and thrusts into him. He’s close. And a weird thing happens. Gavin starts to moan. He’s not even touching himself but he starts to moan, head spinning while he gets used. It’s a good feeling. With a flick of yellow in his LED, the android comes into Gavin’s mouth. He tries to spit it out, but the android doesn’t let him move, focing his to swallow it down before pulling his cock of his open lips. Some of the liquid still drips down from the top of the cock, and you know what this robo giz looks like? Thirium. Fucking thirium. ‘You going to drink all that shit yourself?’ His own words ring in his head, a twisted snarl forming on his lips. The android tucks himself and walks away, leaving Gavin kneeling next to his desk, flushed, used, disappointingly empty. 

With a growl he spits into the trash can, hoping to get rid of the metallic taste of thirium from his lips. He knew he hated that damn robot for what he did, but fuck something deep in him loved it. As much as it fucking sucks, shit was about to get a lot more interesting around here.


End file.
